Diosa Arc: Realization of the Strike
Suspicions "Well well well. Rukia. I never thought I'd get this chance." Rukia slowly turned to see the figure of a man standing in the shadows. "So it's true. Aaroniero!" "You remember me? That's good. Now, what do you say we skip the formalities and just get started?" "You know him Rukia?" Ahatake asked? "Yes. This is Aaroniero Arruruerie, the former Novena Espada." Rukia explained, her tone dark. "I thought I'd killed him though." "You did." Aaroniero replied lightly. "And Hell was no picnic let me tell you. I nearly died again down there. But Diosa-sama was kind enough to bring me back. And I now I get my chance to kill you." Rukia hissed at this. "He's an Arracar right? Former Espada and all?" "Yes." Rukia replied, tense. "I told you that not two minutes ago." "Then, tell me this. How is he able to use what resembles a Shikai?" "Because it is a Shikai." Rukia replied. "The face he wears, the Shikai he uses. They all belonged to my former mentor, Kaien Shiba." "How is that possible?" Ahatake was surprised to here this. "Through my Zanpakutō, Glotonería." Aaroniero interrupted, stopping Ahatake and Rukia's "banter". "My Glotonería allows me to take in other spiritual beings, absorbing their bodies and power. After that, I can manifest any aspect of them at will, including their physical form." "That sounds rather interesting actually." ---- "Agile bastard, aren't you? HYAAAH!" With a twist of his own, Ginji managed to avoid the kick before it could strike the ground, spinning around to face his opponent's back. As he aimed the pistols towards the back of Dordonii's legs, Megami thrusted her sword out, sending spikes of pressurized water out towards her opponent. Whether or not Dordonii managed to evade didn't matter to him. He would dodge Megami's attack after he fired his two shots. Dordoni pushed off from the air, sailing right over Ginji, then vanished with a Sonído, appearing right over Megami. He spun backwards, a new kick flying right towards the back of her skull. The sudden movement almost caught the woman off-guard, the switching of targets causing her to take on a surprised countenance. However, this was not to last. Upon seeing the kick fly towards her, she rolled with it, lunging forward and ducking down in order to avoid being struck. Taking two almost stumbling steps forward, she twisted her sword back around and swung the blade in a counter-attack for the exposed back of Dordonii. The blade barely made contact with the Arrancar as he used his strange movements to once again dodge, and skidded back, landing on the ground and taking a strange stance. "You two are proving more difficult to handle than I expected." Megami gave off a beaming smile, even as she settled into her own stance, sword at the ready. "I take back what I said about you, as well!" She remarked. "Despite your looks, you fight like a professional!" She felt anticipation crawl within her nerves, excitement being clear. This was her type of opponent, at least so far.... no hostility, but all action. No emotions would run high, and no grudge could be held. It was a perfect bout between the three. As she spoke, Ginji aimed his two pistols and started firing on Dordonii again, using both of them to generate an incredible rate of fire. To respond, Dordoni fired a several bala blasts to counter Ginji's bullets. But as they flew, he performed several swiping motions, and they duplicated, one set of bala blasts heading towards the bullets, and the others making their speed way towards Megami. The two acted accordingly. For Ginji's current clip, the bullets were running low. As he continued to fire, it was no sooner after that he began to hear a clicking sound. Mentally swearing, he leaped out of the way of the remaining Bala aimed towards him, pointing one of the death barrels for Dordonii once again. He didn't need to worry about Megami, for she was using Shunpo in order to avoid the blasts. This was a good ploy; Dordonii would have the assumption that he was out of ammo because of the clicking sounds. But there was one more card to play before he reloaded. The secondary. With a smirk, he switched firing modes and shot off a grenade-like sphere of energy at Dordonii. It would explode on contact, doing a good amount of damage. Dordonii raised his arm up to swat it away. This, however, triggered the explosion, which went off with a bang. However, when the explosion cleared, Dordonii's arm was only slighly damaged, and the grenade was on the ground in a small crater. Dordonii began to form strange hand signs. "Cero." After forming the last sign, the Cero fired from the space left between his fingers, heading towards Ginji. "The hell?!" Thankfully, Ginji was tipped off by the hand signs. Performing a roll away, he barely managed to avoid being disintegrated by the blast, his heart racing as he felt the warmth of the energy pass through him. As he held his pistols up in the air again to aim them at Dordonii, his mind was riddled with confusion. How did that grenade get easily blown off so easily?! Just how tough was this man?! Dordonii's left eye was shut in pain for a moment. "That was a truly powerful weapon. If I had not managed to remove my arm from it, it would be gone." He rubbed the wound on his arm. "Why do you use such weapons, niño? Have you no skills of your own?" This question caused Ginji to holster his pistols for a moment. "Skills?" He repeated, frowning. His shocked countenance was fading away immediately. "Not all of us were gifted with the ability to use swords with juiced-up powers, Hollow. Some of us just have to rely on is the way of survival and the desire to live. That's what you have, isn't it? In that sense.... we're pretty much fighting on even ground here." "I see." Dordonii vanished with a Sonído, appearing before Ginji and raising his leg to deliver a powerful kick. "Hmph...!" Ginji's swift reflexes kicked in. Spinning around to meet Dordonii, he raised his leg up and parried Dordonii's strike with a kick of his own. As he did so, a wide whip of water came down upon his enemy, courtesy of his partner. Dordonii added force to his leg, pushing Ginji's leg in ever so slightly to allow the Arrancar an escape chance, which he took. But this time, the water whip made contact, however, due to a stroke of luck, it only hit his mask fragment, which chipped and part broke off, shocking the Arrancar. "What a powerful weapon that is. It seems that I may actually need to use this." He unsheathed his blade slightly, and it power was already starting to rise. "Whirl, Giralda!" ---- Ahatake and Rukia's battle had yet to begin. Ahatake and Aarroniero seemed to be sizing each other up, even when Aaroniero's attention was focused mainly on Rukia. "I think I got a good look at his method of fighting back when he fought Megami. Water...that's going to be troublesome." "Now...let's get started." Aaroniero said quietly, drawing his sword. Within seconds, he was in front of Ahatake, his sword swinging down at the Visored, ready to kill. Vanishing in a burst of flames, Ahatake reappeared behind Aaroniero, swinging his sword up at the Arrancar. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia cried from the sidelines, releasing her Zanpakutō. Aaroniero blocked Ahatake's sword strike, but the man lifted his leg up, delivering a kick to Aaroniero's side that sent him flying in Rukia's direction. Rukia raised her blade, pointing it at Aaroniero. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" She cried, releasing a massive wave of white ice without the proper steps this time. It was smaller, but traveled faster, enveloping Aaroniero in it's pure light. ---- "NNNGH!!!" This was the moment. Ginji found himself pushed away by the power of the spiritual energy, only to recover and flip back onto his feet once again. He holstered his pistols once again, staring at the transformation with curiosity. "So this is an Arrancar's Resurrecion...." He muttered under his breath, the very energy sending chills down his spine. From a slight distance away, Megami narrowed her eyes and leveled her sword, remaining silent as she prepared for the oncoming attack. With his sword released, his appearance changed. Dordoni had large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wrapping around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extended, framing his face. Blasts of visible wind began to jut from the armor and Dordoni began to rise into the air. "Now the real fight begins!" Dordoni launched himself towards Megami this time with amazing speed, appearing right in front of her, his fist flying towards her face. The woman couldn't see it coming. The blow connected with her jaw, and the power sent her flying away, her body hovering over the ground as she jetted through the air. This, however, made for an only painful landing; a skidding across the ground that sent agony within her arm, the skin burning thanks to the sparks being generated. Ginji's eyes widened in shock, and he once again aimed his two pistols at Dordonii in order to shoot the man. Suddenly, two enormous cyclones were formed from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs. They bore a strange resemblance to birds. He sent one flying at Ginji, and the other towards Megami. "God....damn!" Seeing the situation abruptly spiral downward, Ginji was forced to resort to defensive tactics. Once again, he leaped out of the way, this time barely missing the attack sent towards him. To his horror, however, he saw Megami still attempting to get up as the opposite attack headed towards her. She let out a short scream as she was brutally hit again, spiraling across the ground helplessly like an out-of-water fish.